steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аметист/Галерея/Официальные Арты
Раскадровки Stevenuniverseamethystpanel.png|«An Indirect Kiss» An Indirect Kiss Gems Running Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Amethyst Arm Grab Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss it gets worse storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Messed up Amethyst Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Heal Storyboard.jpg An Indirect Kiss Steven Fail Storyboard.jpg On the Run Amethyst on Rock Storyboard.png|«On the Run» On the Run Amethyst Me-Sized Storyboard.png|«On the Run» On the Run Amethyst Angry Storyboard.jpg|«On the Run» On the Run Amethyst Angrier Storyboard.png|«On the Run» On the Run Amethyst Crying Storyboard.png|«On the Run» Maximum Capacity Drawings (9).jpg|Раскадровка «Maximum Capacity» Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (10).jpg|Раскадровка «Maximum Capacity» Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (8).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (1).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (5).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (6).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (7).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар XKkErhdns1U.jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (2).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Maximum Capacity Drawings (3).jpg|Раскадровка Maximum Capacity Ребекки Шугар Marble madness storyboard.png|«Marble Madness» GoopHug1.png|Удалённая сцена из «Marble Madness» GoopHug2.png|Удалённая сцена из «Marble Madness» GoopHug3.png|Удалённая сцена из «Marble Madness» Rose's Scabbard Storyboard 0.png|«Rose's Scabbard» Political Power Storyboard 0.png|«Political Power» POLITICAL POER.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 3.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 6.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 7.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 9.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 10.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 11.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 12.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 14.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 15.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 17.png|«Political Power» Political Power Storyboard 20.png|«Political Power» We Need to Talk storyboard 01.png|«We Need to Talk» We Need to Talk storyboard 11.png|«We Need to Talk» Chille Tid storyboard 01.png|«Chille Tid» Cry For Help storyboards by Jeff Liu 1.png|«Cry For Help» Cry For Help storyboards by Jeff Liu 2.png|«Cry For Help» Cry For Help rough storyboard by Jeff Liu.png|«Cry For Help» Cry For Help cleaned up storyboard by Jeff Liu.png|«Cry For Help» Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (1).jpg|Удалённая сцена из «Cry For Help» Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (6).jpg|Удалённая сцена из «Cry For Help» Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (7).jpg|Удалённая сцена из «Cry For Help» Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (8).jpg|Удалённая сцена из «Cry For Help» Cry for Help Storyboards Deleted Scene (9).jpg|Удалённая сцена из «Cry For Help» Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 2.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 3.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 4.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 5.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship storyboards by Jeff Liu 10.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship rough storyboard by Jeff Liu.png|«Friend Ship» Friend Ship cleaned up storyboard by Jeff Liu.png|«Friend Ship» tumblr_nwc5fsSNhv1qzyi4xo1_1280.png|«Too Far» Tumblr_nwapg8pz5h1qzyi4xo2_1280.png|«Too Far» Tumblr_nwapg8pz5h1qzyi4xo1_1280.png|«Too Far» Message Recieved Storyboard 004.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 007.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 045.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 046.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 050.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 051.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 052.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 053.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 054.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 055.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 056.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 057.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 058.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 059.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 060.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 061.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 062.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 063.jpg|«Message Recieved» Message Recieved Storyboard 064.jpg|«Message Recieved» Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 12.png|«Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 28.png|«Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 29.jpg|«Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 03.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 04.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 05.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 06.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 07.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 08.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 09.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 10.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 11.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 12.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 13.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 14.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 21.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 22.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 23.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 24.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 25.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 26.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 27.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 28.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 29.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 30.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 31.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Cut Scene 32.png|Удалённая сцена из «Log Date 7 15 2» SWI Storyboard 5.png|«Super Watermelon Island» SWI Storyboard 11.png|«Super Watermelon Island» SWI Storyboard 12.png|«Super Watermelon Island» SWI Storyboard 13.png|«Super Watermelon Island» SWI Animated Board 1.gif|«Super Watermelon Island» HTD Storyboard 3.png|«Hit the Diamond» S03E5 Hit the Diamond (1).png|«Hit the Diamond» S03E5 Hit the Diamond (4).png|«Hit the Diamond» Tumblr od8z6sAh6x1qgydino1 500.png|«Last One Out of Beach City» Last One Out of Beach City Board 11.png Last One Out of Beach City Board 13.jpg Last One Out of Beach City Board 14.gif Last One Out of Beach City Board 7.png v04rBPFC5aM.jpg|Раскадровка от Такафуми Хори Промо-арты Gem Glow Promo Art 2.png|«Gem Glow» Picture189.png|«Gem Glow» Laser Light Cannon Promo Art 2.jpg|«Laser Light Cannon» Tumblr mvz62cBqss1smn4pqo1 500.jpg|«Together Breakfast» Cat Fingers Promotional Art (3).jpg|«Cat Fingers» Cat Fingers Promotional Art 5.jpg|«Cat Fingers» Giant Woman Promo Steven Gasping.png|«Giant Woman» So Many Birthdays Promo Art Raven M Molisee.jpg|«So Many Birthdays» Ocean Gem Non Spoiler Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» Ocean Gem Promo.png|«Ocean Gem» Seceretteam.png|«Secret Team» Tumblr nen45nyZBb1qkt447o1 500.png|«Fusion Cuisine» Lion 3 Straight to Video Promo.png|«Lion 3: Straight to Video» Promoart.jpg|«The Test» Tumblr nj7wnoQywc1rcmzqeo1 1280.gif|«On the Run» Otr.jpg|«On the Run» Maximum capacity.jpg|«Maximum Capacity» Joy ride.jpg|«Joy Ride» Say Uncle Promo 2.png|«Say Uncle» Reformed Promo 1.gif|«Reformed» We need to talk promo.jpg|«We Need to Talk» Chille Tid promo art.png|«Chille Tid» Cry for help promo jeff liu.jpg|«Cry for Help» Historical Friction promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Historical Friction» Perichess.png|«Friend Ship» Catch and Release Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Catch and Release» Catch and Release Promo by Lauren Zuke.png|«Catch and Release» Too Far promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|«Too Far» Stevens Birthday promo.jpg|«Steven's Birthday» It Could've Been Great Promo 1.jpg|«It Could've Been Great» Log Date 7 15 2By Hilary Florido And Lauren Zuke.jpg|«Log Date 7 15 2» Hit the Diamond Promo Jeff Liu.png|"Hit the Diamond" promo art Too short to ride promo Hilary.jpg|«Too Short to Ride» Last One Out of Beach City Promo.png|«Last One Out of Beach City» Fierce Amethyst.png Gems and Family.png Gem Heist Hilary Florido Promo.jpg|«Gem Heist» Diamonds Day.jpg|Ивент «Diamond Days» Модели Tumblr mvtnmyODfM1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg|Модели Аметист Tumblr mvtnmyODfM1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|Кнут Аметист tumblr_mwvx4aQ8Yi1smn4pqo2_1280.jpg|В форме кошки tumblr_n0lmtk99j01smn4pqo4_1280.jpg|Аметист с плащом Tumblr n3tszrckmA1smn4pqo5 1280.jpg 896.jpg|Пляжная одежда Аметист Amethyst_With_Foot_For_Head_Model_Sheet.jpg Spaghettified_Amethyst_Model_Sheet.jpg Amethyst Blushing With Googly Eye And Cracked Gem Model Sheet.jpg Distorted Amethyst Model Sheet.jpg Amethyst_goop_model.jpg|Аметист в жидкости робоноида Maximum capacity model9.jpg|Аметист в форме Розы Кварц story for steven models8.jpg Tumblr ntrmg5gOcV1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Owlmethyst.jpg|Amethyst as an owl. Tumblr_nu13knw8Pe1smn4pqo1_1280.jpg ReformedAmethystModelSheet.png|Аметист в эпизоде Reformed Tumblr nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo10 1280.jpg Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo5 1280.jpg Hit the Diamond Color Key.png We Need to Talk - Characters palettes (Music Video).png Change Your Mind - Amethyst model sheet.png Рисунки Garnet & Amethyst Outfit Concepts.jpg|Концепт-арт для пост-регенерационных Аметист и Гранат от Ребекки Шугар Amethyst and Pearl.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Amethyst stretch.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Amethyst hair.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар pearl and ame stretch.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар sitting.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Napkin Sketch Pearl Amethyst by Lauren Zuke.jpg|Рисунок Лорен Зюк SU singing group art.jpg|Рисунок Стью Ливингстона Tumblr noo1uol8oh1rszotho1 500.png|Рисунок Джо Джонстона Tumblr nprkibGxir1qcm2uao4 1280.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nprkxbaaVv1qcm2uao1_500.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Tumblr nprksxGfK41qcm2uao7 1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Lapis sketch 06.jpg|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst sketch 01.png|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst sketch 02.png|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst sketch 03.png|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst sketch 04.png|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst sketch 05.png|Рисунок Аметист от Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Garnet sketch 01.png|Рисунок Аметист и Гранат от Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 01.png|Рисунок Аметист и Жемчуг от Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 02.png|Рисунок Аметист и Жемчуг от Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 03.png|Рисунок Аметист и Жемчуг от Лорен Зюк Amethyst & Pearl sketch 04.jpg|Рисунок Аметист и Жемчуг от Лорен Зюк Amethyst, Pearl & Garnet sketch.png|Рисунок Аметист, Жемчуг и Гранат от Лорен Зюк Young Amethyst and Pearl laughing.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Amethyst and Vidalia drawing by Amber Rogers.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс amenporl.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк rsamethyst.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар portrait.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nwg345WrEe1qzyi4xo1_1280.png|Рисунок Лорен Зюк tumblr_nwu69vWfFJ1qcm2uao1_1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс tumblr_nx428pcyw61qcm2uao1_1280.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Tumblr nx2rdxkOrg1qhjcclo1 500.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Tumblr nxf5lkHGYI1r0g3qco1 1280.png|Рисунок Эфраина Фариаса Tumblr ns294gQ4Va1qgydino1 500.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо 80'svga.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Sleeping Group by Amber Rogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс amethyst stretching by amber rogers.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс HTD Rebecca Sugar Concept 2.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Jeff liu doodles.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Amy and Steven by JeffLiu.jpg|Рисунок Джеффа Лью Amethyst hilaryflorido.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Amethyst cute hilary florido.jpg|Рисунок Хилари Флоридо Amy and pel grace kraft.png|Рисунок Грейс Крафт Amethyst grace kraft.png|Рисунок Грейс Крафт Opal_drawing_~colinhoward.png|Рисунок Колина Ховарда Week_Two_Pure_Study_Amethyst_Official_Art.png|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Catch and release Amethyst drawing.png|«Catch and Release» рисунок Йена Джонс-Кварти Catch and release Amethyst drawing 2.png|Рисунок Йена Джонс-Кварти 3 year anniversary art.png|Рисунок Такафуми Хори Amethyst unused design from Too Short To Ride.jpg|«Too Short To Ride» неиспользуемый дизайн Йена Джонс-Кварти Katie sweater ame.jpg|Рисунок Кэти Митрофф Famethyst concept.jpg|Концепт Ребекки Шугар Qxfsea0N6xw.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар M5q6M5hcxf4.jpg|Зарисовка от Грэйс Крафт -SmpgcHWyC8.jpg|Зарисовка от Грэйс Крафт 1pOi4R9GrME.jpg|Грэйс Крафт -nSwczV6Ugo.jpg|Грэйс Крафт WbORg88qDSE.jpg|Грэйс Крафт SU crew zine.PNG|Джейн Бак MkrwVNOHQg4.jpg|Набросок от Кэти Митрофф XEfJMyefrfs.jpg|Набросок от Кэти Митрофф JYCUeuVEzT8.jpg|Майки Брюстер WeY7UW07JHE.jpg|Майки Брюстер U fwneb2C 0.jpg|Майки Брюстер ad8EWjbILOk.jpg|Аметист и другие персонажи Cartoon Network празднуют день поднятия самооценки rBENM5IoWbc.jpg|Рисунок от Ребекки Шугар am1.png|Зарисовка от Ребекки Шугар. 2017 Рисунок Амиша Кумара.jpg|Рисунок Эмиша Кумара en:Amethyst/Gallery/Official Artwork Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей